Shadow Hunter: Uzamaki Naruto
by BlackJoker013
Summary: A hero in his world, a hunter in theirs any one with one Jewel on their head better look over their shoulder every time they hear a sound behind them...not that he'd make one
1. Brain Stew

…. "Ouh"

The kid had woken up

He grabbed his head in pain, as he awoke, feeling cloth wrapped around it. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the celling, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the sun light.

Getting up he looked around and saw he was in a bed wearing only a pair of tattered orange pants. He also noticed that he was in what looked to be a wooden cabin.

"Morning"

A man had entered the room. He was tall around 6,8 really muscular like his arms were made out of boulders, bald but had a short black beard covering his face. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans and boots to match.

He walked over to the stove next to the kid's bed and stirred the pot on top of it. He poured the context out of it and into a bowl and handed it to the kid.

The kid looked at it thinking it was soup drank, and spat it back out.

"ahhhh, what the hell was that!"

"noodles and gin soup"

The boy looked at the man as if he were crazy.

"What? It'll cure what ill's ya"

The boy moved across the bed and placed his legs on the ground and clutched his head in pain.

"gezz kid I got to tell yeah I've seen a lot of guys fucked up in my day but you, well let's just say when I found you it looked like you went toe to toe with a ahhh well I can't really compare it to anything you looked really fucked up."

"Who are you?"

The man pulled up a chair and sat down next to the kid and held out his hand. The kid shock it

"The name's Ironhide, kid"

"Ironhide?" the man lifted one of his butt cheeks and tapped it with his finger making a clanging sound.

"You know the funny thing is I think it's made out of platinum or something"

The kid just looked at him deadpanned

"So tell me kid who're you?"

The boy know looked worried "I don't know, I don't remember anything"

"What you don't know who you are, how about where you come from, or how you got fucked up."

The kid looked down at his hand shaking them vigorously

"No…I don't remember anything"

"Buttons"

"What?

"I'm going to name you Buttons the Teenage Amnesia guy

"uhh did I have anything on me that had a name on it"

"Nope" Ironhide got up and walked over to the wardrobe next to the stove and opened it and pulled out two things a small book and a rectangular piece of metal with scraped of black cloth attached to it.

"All you had where these"

Looking at the metal he saw a symbol engraved on it that looked like a spiral with a triangle attached to it. He set it down next to him and looked at the book

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi….what's a Shinobi"

"I think it's a type of whisky vegetable soup"


	2. Jaded

"Retrograde amnesia"

"…retro what?

The kid was outside of the cabin sitting on a stump. The cabin was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a large dark forest.

A woman in her mid-30's was examining him. Long dark hair tied in a ponytail, pale white skin as pale as moon light, and long slender legs making her around 5'7. She wore a white lab coat over a purple blouse and dark skirt.

"It means you've lost all of your memories but still remember basic things linked to common scene or at least some _common sense_."

The kid frowned at the remark

"What?, who wear's orange pants are those even pants or sweats"

The kid looked annoyed at the doctor's question.

"Pam leave the kid alone I asked you here to give him a patch job not antagonize him" Ironhide was chopping wood and pilling the pieces into a pyramid pile. What amassed the kid was how Ironhide chopped the wood with an axe with a short handle with just one hand and only needing one strike to cut it.

"A patch job, Eric this boy's suffered massive head trauma and who knows what else" she put her stethoscope on and listened to the kids heart beat

"You're a doctor you tell me what else is wrong with him"

"Well nothing, except for the scar across his forehead and his amnesia, when did you find him again?"

Ironhide put down his axe and started counting with his finger "let's see today's Tuesday and it's a leap year I'd say about…four hours ago give or take thirty minutes."

"WHAT! But that scar on his head looks at least two months old how did it heal that fast!"

Ironhide just surged "you're the doctor smart pants I'd figured he's a mage and that was his power"

Mage?, Power? What was he talking about the kid thought?

Pam the doctor walked over to Ironhide to chew him out some more. The kid pulled the book Ironhide found on him out of his back pocket and resumed on the page he was one. The kid thought if he read it, it might jog some memories back to him so far no such luck.

Ironhide and Pam had started arguing and the kid had been so deep in his book they didn't notice something rustling in the forest. Slowly, a man emerged from the bush. The man or rather the creature that looked like a man had grey dried skin ghost white hair and covered from the neck down in shredded rags like a mummy but they were rags. By the time Ironhide noticed the creature it was too late it dashed with great speed headed for the kid. Ironhide pushed Pam out of the way grabbed his axe and throws it has hard as he could at the monster. The axe rushed right by the kids head and almost reached its pending target. But a bone like blade the size of a katana came out of the creature's wrist and it struck the axe down side stead and head right back on his target.

Ironhide cursed his poor aim and pulled a large knife out of his back pocket and ran as fast as he could toward the kid. But he was too late ,again.

The creature was directly behind the kid. It pulled its arm back and with a might push it struck the kid right in the back of his forehead…or at least it tried.

At the last second the kid tilted his head to his side and the bone blade past by him.

The creature pulled it's arm back and stared at the kid puzzled. And tried it again but the kid dodged it.

It tried again and again but it kept missing the creature shot out another blade from its other arm and tried to double its efforts but they were futile. And every time he dodged the kid's head went straight back to the same position.

The creature was angered at the kid's antics and pulled back both of its arms for one final strike but at this moment the kid was annoyed to.

Whoever was behind him, and kept distracting him from reading. So he put his book marker back in the book and set the book down.

As the creature launched its attack the kid reached behind his head and caught the bone blades. With one mighty tug he ripped the appendages right off the creature.

The creature fell to the ground screaming in agony at the pain of losing its weapons and not the sissy psychological kind of pain, but the kind of pain you feel when someone rips your arms off.

The kid got up and turned around and looked down at his attacker.

"Hey" he said in a chilling calm voice

The creature tried to hold it in and looked at the kid.

"You dropped these" the kid twirled the bone blades around and pulled his arms back trusted the weapons into the creatures eyes with some much force that they ripped out through the other side and stapled it the ground.

The kid sat back down and picked up the book and resumed reading.

Ironhide's jaw fell to the ground at what he saw as did Pam when she slowly walked up to him. They slowly approached the kid Ironhide still had his knife ready in case it got back up.

"k..kid you just….you killed a Wraith**, **with your bare hands."

The kid didn't look up "is that what thing was I thought it was a dog or something"

"A DOG!"

"Yeah weird hey I found out what a Shinobi is it's a fancy way to say ninja, it be cool to be a ninja"

Iron hide was still lost in words at what just happened and surprisingly at how calm the kid was

"Kid you are one badass mother fucker"

"hu, wait your name is Eric?"


End file.
